


Die's Not so Obscure Interest

by LemonBubble



Series: Stoner Die [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die was acting pretty weird when Snowman went to visit him. Well, weirder than usual.</p><p>And I'm really bad at summaries. And titles. They get stoned, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die's Not so Obscure Interest

It was a well known fact that Die was weird. All his creepy voodoo stuff made most other Felts leave him alone. Snowman was not most other Felts. She visited him from time to time and quite liked talking to him. He was an awkward kind of guy, but after the first few times he relaxed around her more.

One day when she was so see him he was acting... different. She knocked on his door and it took him a while to answer. When he did he stared at her and put his hands on her shoulders, patting them.

“Snoooowy.” he said. “Snoooo... Oh... oh, come in.” he tugged her wrist and closed the door behind her. Then he grabbed her hat. “Your hat... it's so big. Look at it. Look. It never ends.” he was holding it up to his eyes and staring down the brim.

“It's... pretty big I guess. Die are you alright?” Snowman asked, just a little confused. She looked around the room and spotted a smoking pipe among the debris on his desk.

“I'm great!” he said, still staring down the hat. Snowman picked up the pipe.

“Die, what's this? What have you been smoking?”

“I... don't know.” he looked at the pipe and snorted, breaking into laughter. “You... you should... should try some.” he panted, staggering over to the desk. “I... I'll show y-you how.”

“Die I don't think...”

“Nah, nah, jus' try it. Is fun.” Die said, grabbing the pipe and loading it up with something green and plant looking. “It won't... it's not bad for you, promise.”

“I'm not...” Snowman sighed. Die had that pleading look.

“Jus' once?”

“Alright, fine. Just once though.”she relented.

-

Half an hour later they were both lying on Die's bed, staring at the ceiling.

“What if... what if... if... what. What if... I can't move my legs.” Die said, waving his arms in the air and wiggling his fingers.

“Ahahahaha, fuck you're weird.” Snowman laughed, shoving at him.

“WOAH HOLY SHIT WE'RE ON A BOAT.” he yelled, rocking slightly.

“No waaaaay.” she shook her head, mostly because she needed to move it somehow. “This... is the best boat!”

“Yes! And... and we can be... the boat kings! Or... or captains! An' sail through space.” Die said, grabbing his hat and putting it on his face, laughing.

Snowman laughed too. Everything was funny. She waved her hand in the air and then stopped suddenly and sat up. “Wooooooah, look, look.” Snowman held out her hand, staring at it intensely. “The sky is me.”

“Hooooly shiiiiit.” Die said, throwing off his hat, grabbing her hand and holding it right in front of his eyes. “The sky is you.” He stared for a few seconds. “It goes foreeeeever.” he said and started laughing again.

-

Crowbar found them an hour later, lying on the floor in one of the hallways.

“Heeeeeey, Crowbar.” Snowman said, waving vaguely at him.

“What... actually, no. I'm not gonna ask. You two... have fun or whatever the fuck it is you're doing.” he said, walking away, leaving them giggling like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even. I saw http://hallucinoxygen.deviantart.com/art/Whatcha-smokin-there-sis-259413974 this and I thought it would be fun to write Snowman getting stoned.
> 
> I was right.
> 
> Also, I might just ship Snowman♦Die now.


End file.
